koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Okuni
Okuni (阿国) is an entertainer who is best known in history for founding the Japanese dance style, Kabuki. According to legends, she is a priestess of the Izumo Grand Shrine. She became famous throughout the land with her performances as they were her form of collecting alms for the shrine. Her Samurai Warriors is nineteenth place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, she is voted thirty-seventh. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts her in sixty-fifth place. Role in Games "Never have I seen anyone enjoy dancing as much as you." :~~Diao Chan; Warriors Orochi 2 Samurai Warriors Okuni unknowingly wanders onto battlefields, and being a priestess, usually tries to stop the violence or solicit money by putting on a dance. She begins her story by helping Goemon with a brawl in Kyōto. While in the city, she meets Keiji and falls in love. Leaving Kyōto, she resumes her mission to collect funds for the Izumo shrine. She arrives at Osaka only to find it under attack by Oda forces. In an effort to lift the people's spirits, she performs a dance which catches Magoichi's attention. With Goemon's help, she defeats the mercenary to rout the Oda army. In most recent titles, she is hinted to be a spirit of some sort. Scattering the forces at Osaka causes the pair to become fugitives as Mitsuhide pursues them to avenge the loss. They escape to Ise to flee across the Iga passage with Goemon eventually volunteering to stay behind and stall Mitsuhide. She continues on without him and reaches Kawanakajima to stumble upon Shingen and Kenshin. She dances to entertain the two warlords but ultimately does not stop them from fighting. After her performance, Okuni collects enough funds to repair the Izumo Shrine and decides to head home. Before returning however, she visits Azuchi Castle to reunite with Keiji much to a "rescuing" Goemon's chagrin. Although she is infatuated by Keiji, throughout her story, Okuni wears her heart on her sleeve and can be fascinated with various men and women. She often wants the one she is infatuated with to return with her to Izumo. Because of this, she has the most alternate endings in Samurai Warriors. In her movie ending, she entertains Keiji and Goemon with a dance. During her performance, the object of her affections walks out as he wants to return to the battlefield. When she's done, she goes with Goemon to look for the missing Keiji. Okuni can be unlocked in Samurai Warriors 2 by winning the Suguroku mini-game. Like Ranmaru, she lacks a personal Story Mode of her own. However, she has unique lines and objectives in almost every battle during Free Mode, most notably the Western Army's version of Sekigahara where she can attack Hideaki Kobayakawa for his defection and Azai-Asakura's version of Anegawa where she can protect Nagamasa Azai from the Mino Three. Her other appearances are mostly limited to dream stages and Survival Mode. While she again lacks a personal story in Samurai Warriors 3, she does make an appearance at Kyōto during Mitsunari rescue scenario. She is also seen dancing at Ōsaka in Kunoichi's ending. For her Xtreme Legends story, Okuni stays true to her priestess duties. She wants to guide the souls of individuals who are destined to die and grant them peace. Since they are persistent in attending to their respective duties in the living plane, she wants them to enjoy their life to its fullest and lends a helping hand for their release. She helps Nagamasa at Odani Castle and Motonari at Kizugawaguchi. During the latter conflict, she senses Hanbei's fatal illness and offers to take him as well. Terumoto refuses to hand his grandfather to her and orders for Okuni's death. Even with his protest, Okuni's offer to teach him history ultimately wins Motonari over. He helps her during her following collection of souls she feels need peace. To sate Katsuie and Oichi's resolve, Okuni joins the Hashiba side at Shizugatake to let them fight to the end. She and Motonari tag along with the Eastern army to chase down the stubborn Mitsunari and Sakon at Sekigahara. Years later, the duo fight on the losing Toyotomi side at Ōsaka Castle. Since Ieyasu is focused on living, Okuni instead takes the one she first invited before the conflict, Yukimura, with her to Izumo. With the chaos of the age ended, Okuni leads the souls of the departed to their final resting place and disappears with them before glowing torii. Since her presence has been noted by those of the living yet she comfortably talks with those of the dead, Okuni's own existence in the spiritual plane -whether she is dead or alive throughout her story- is a true mystery and open for the player to decide. During one of the Gaidens for Chronicles, she and Keiji celebrate Kyōto's riot with the protagonist, similar to the first title of the series. Okuni retains her ties with Motonari in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, making an appearance in two of his personal events if recruited by the player. Their discussion about Motonari's obsession with history leads him to remember his role in causing the death of his old friend Takakane Hironaka who killed himself out of loyalty to Harukata Sue. The priestess alleviates his guilt by reminding him of the things he must protect with his own hands. Should he decide to end his burden, she promises to bring him with her to Izumo. Another event has the two of them enjoy a boat ride with the daughter of a noble family. They rush to the girl's aid when she decides to jump overboard for unknown reasons, though the pair realize she had been close to wetting herself and chose to go into the water to hide her shame. Okuni complements Motonari for handling the situation in a tactful manner, noting how a person's own abilities can be good or bad depending on their usage. Okuni's lone appearance in Samurai Warriors 4's Story Mode is Itsukushima during the Chugoku chapter. The dancer fights to protest the battle on the grounds that it angers the island's gods. Her personal events in Chronicle Mode roughly summarize her third story's objective. She dances to take departed souls to their rightful resting place. The dancer has a surreal ability to replicate or embody the dead during her performances, deeply moving her audience in her popular all women plays. The player character happens to see her dancing with ghostly cherry blossoms and is coerced by Okuni to keep it a secret. She also serves as one of the stars of the DLC stage, Sinister Beauties. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she joined forces with Sakon's regiment at Kyushu to stop Nobunaga. Okuni diverges from Sakon's plot and rushes towards the Demon King's army to properly introduce herself to their soldiers. She and her defeated allies are pardoned by Nobunaga and then join his coalition. She becomes close to some of the men while in the army, mostly Ling Tong and Guan Ping. She also appears in one of Shu's Gaiden stages and helps delay Goemon's escape from Wei Yan. In Warriors Orochi 2, she follows Ling Tong into the Wu forces. She assists Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu's plot to lure Dong Zhuo out from hiding at Kanegasaki. When the tyrant sees Okuni's graceful movements, he praises her dance to be as pretty as Diao Chan's but claims that she lacks the latter's charms. Okuni responds by attacking him with blunt elegance. Her dream stage has her collect charity donations from various people for her temple at Izumo, along with Meng Huo and Goemon. She also appears in many other dream mode battles that focus exclusively on the women including one of the new stages introduced in Musou Orochi Z. Okuni tries to pursue Ling Tong after Orochi's second defeat, but the dancer loses sight of him within the dimensional realm. She happened to spot Zhong Hui from afar one day during her travels and her first impressions immediately distracts her to pursue him. Since then she barges into his camps multiple times, defeats his generals, and chases him whenever he flees. Lianshi and company first see Okuni during one of her infiltration's at Luo Castle, helping Okuni get close to Zhong Hui. When Okuni finally gets a good look of the youth, the dancer quickly loses interest in him and rejects him outright. As she wonders how she can continue to entertain herself, the ladies invite her into the coalition. Okuni works together with Kai and Kaguya in the downloadable scenario, "Manhunt". They defeat handsome men to make them their husbands, but soon discover that this was all a trick set up by Hideyoshi. In Warriors Orochi 4, she and Goemon are worshipers of Himiko, and move to defend her when Gracia's forces attempt to interrogate Himiko at Jing Province. Seeing all the handsome men in the opposing army, Okuni joins the Coalition, pushing Goemon to do the same. She later accompanies them at Baidi Castle, where one of the Arms of Ouroboros is located but is stopped and surrounded by Seimei Abe's army. Nonetheless, Shingen and Kenshin rescue her stranded forces and claim the bracelet after the battle. Pokémon Conquest For one reason or another, Okuni is Nō's subordinate in Pokémon Conquest. She coyly greets the protagonist when he/she attacks Spectra Castle. Although she plays with the idea of being loyal to her Warlord during the battle, Okuni confesses her desire to leave the castle and find a good man for herself. She would like to depart as soon as the battle is over. If the protagonist defeats Nō, she lives up to her words and vanishes from the game's main story. Nobunaga's Ambition Okuni is sometimes featured in Nobunaga's Ambition in a manner parallel to Diao Chan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, appearing within printed media and promotional cinematics as a beautiful dancer. She appears as a bonus character within several titles and can be unlocked once players clear preset scenarios. Her stats for war are often poor throughout the series, and she lacks any impressive troop proficiencies. However, she does possess high intelligence ratings and might have an easier time recruiting people than other generals. Okuni might serve the player best as back up for domestic matters or strategies. Tendou breaks the trend for her stats since she gains A proficiencies with rifles and siege weapons and an impressive leadership rating. Her low war ranking still prevents her from being a noteworthy commander, but she can at least serve as decent intellectual support for long-ranged armies. While players can't see Okuni herself in the online adaption, the player can meet and befriend characters roughly based on her. After they clear a set of quests for them, these priestesses of Izumo may aid players as fellow battle companions. Character Information Development Okuni's first design was made as the simplified priestess outfit found in Japan. Her alternate design was a race queen inspired outfit with priestess motifs. Her second design accentuates this concept by adding gold and the colors of the rainbow to her outfit. The designer remarks that her detached sleeves and her loosened arms are meant to be the main draws for her third outfit. In the fourth game, her third outfit makes a return appearance untouched. Personality Okuni is a flirty yet graceful maiden who is easily allured by the land's impressive generals. She strives to add a touch of elegance to the field, a feat which impresses most of her audience. In the Japanese dub, she speaks in an upbeat Kyōto dialect. She is slightly more cynical in the second game and uses her coy attitude to hide her anger. Okuni cares more for her own personal beauty, wanting everyone to watch her dance. She is also more selective about who will impress her as she isn't charmed by Ieyasu's flirts. If the players use her in stages with Nagamasa and Oichi present, Okuni will tease the married couple and play with Nagamasa's loyalty. During Survival Mode, she breaks the fourth wall by saying that she was upset for not having a story mode in the game. Her Warriors Orochi incarnation has her often flirt amongst the Dynasty Warriors cast, being particularly smitten by Ling Tong and Zhong Hui, though the former smoothly rejects her offers to visit Izumo while the latter is more adamant in his refusals to spend time with her. She gets along with both Diaochan and Sanzang, often comparing their respective dances and styles. The latest installment has her shift her attention to Yoshitsune, whom she enjoys teasing. Character Symbolism She's symbolized by the kanji for "dance" (舞) and "grace" (麗) as well as cherry blossom petals in the Samurai Warriors series. Okuni's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Ingenue", "Kyōto Dancer", "Shrine Maiden", "High Priestess", "Enchantress", "Diva", and "Lethal Seductress" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). During her ending cinematic for her latest story, Okuni recites an actual poem dating from the early sixteenth century. It is found within Kanginshu, a collection of kayo or rhythmic poetry. A rough translation of the poem she says is as follows: The poem symbolizes her story's theme of mutable life and death. Every life is part of an endless cycle of birth and death. Suffering at any point of the cycle is a part of natural inconstancies and changes in the mortal world. Within Japan, the Buddhist concept is strongly tied to the blooming and wilting of cherry blossom trees. The flowers are beautiful in bloom and remain lovely as their petals litter the ground below. Okuni's third weapon -fourth in her debut- is originally named "Flowing Fountain Moonlight Flower". The flowing fountain could be a reference to one of three classic biwa songs learned from the legendary Chinese biwa player. A moonlit flower is a romantic image found in fiction, often referring to flowers that bloom once in the moonlight. Occasionally, the midnight blossom is comparable to an endearing woman of the night. Her variations of the weapon summons the day (Power) and poses as an apricot in the rain (Speed). Amenouzume is a goddess within Japanese mythology who acts as the namesake for her fourth -fifth in her debut- and Unique weapon. The weapon's name remarks the goddess is bright and cheerful. In order to lure Amaterasu out from her cave, Amenouzume stripped off her top and danced a comical dance on top of a barrel. Her audience roared with glee and loudly claimed that a goddess better than the hiding Amaterasu had been found. Curious, Amaterasu left her cave and the world regained its light. Amenouzume is thought to be a comedic goddess of laughter and one of strong character. She may also represent dawn, arts, entertainment, and inspiration. In figurative terms, all of her rarest weapons may describe a flower which blooms to bring good fortune. Since a warehouse is mentioned in the weapons' names, it likely means to bring an abundance of treasure and wealth. Her personal item in the Asian ports of Warriors Orochi and family treasure in Samurai Warriors 4 is the Noh play, Kanjinchō. It is one of many famous plays to detail Benkei's fealty for Yoshitsune. Voice Actors *Melissa Fahn - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) *Sabine Bohlmann - Samurai Warriors (German-uncredited) *Kim Ji-hye - Samurai Warriors (Korean) *Erin Agostino - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Karen Strassman - Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only, Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Wakana Yamazaki - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Michael Shitanda - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 7 Quotes :See also: Okuni/Quotes *"Halt there! Are you the one spreading tomfoolery around?" :"Keiji's the name. Pleasure to meet you miss." :"Now don't you know that slandering Master Keiji's good name shall force a lady to teach you a lesson in manners?" :"Oh great..." ::~~Okuni and Keiji; Samurai Warriors *"I won't let you stand in Lord Nagamasa's way!" :"If you're not using your husband right now, will you let me borrow him?" :"He's not your type." :"Pshaw! What would you know?!" ::~~Oichi and Okuni; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Without Oichi, I am overcome with a vast longing, an emptiness... It's as though a part of my very soul were missing." :"Poor baby... You just come to mama... When this is all over, I'll make you forget you ever had anything to be sad about." ::~~Nagamasa and Okuni; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"You know, if I kicked my ball up onto that umbrella... Do you think you could spin it around up there?" :"You and I are a lot alike. Maybe I should take you with me." ::~~Yoshimoto and Okuni; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"What are you doing?! You're all animals, every last one of you!" :"That's dragon, thank you." :"Oh... I like the sound of that... How about you pay me a visit sometime?" ::~~Okuni and Masamune; Samurai Warriors 3 *"... The battle's finished. Now maybe no one will need to die." :"People are destined to die, with or without war. Yet, as long as they draw breath, people will always fight." :"That's true. Unfortunately, what you've said is proven time and time again in history." ::~~Motonari and Okuni; Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden *"I am nothing but a rusted blade, waiting for the end of the ancient warriors' prime." :"A rusted blade is one that melts away, never to be used again. We can't have it fall apart like that. It's the same with you, Lord Katsuie. You shouldn't distance yourself with your emotions so easily." :"Even for a rusted blade, huh?" ::~~Katsuie and Okuni‎; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"What a lovely face you have, Sir Sansaburō." :"(chuckles) The same can be said for you, my kitten. I wonder how many men have been enraptured by your dances?" :"Oh, I would never do such a thing. But, it's strange. I feel calm when I'm by your side." :"Maybe it's because we're from the same ilk. We can be together without deceiving one another." ::~~Okuni and Sansaburō Nagoya; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Why'd you get in the way, Okuni?" :"Greetings, Lord Magoichi. Now, what's this all of a sudden?" :"Don't play dumb. That was the perfect chance for me to finally shoot Nobunaga, and you just..." :"I simply didn't want my dance interrupted. Etiquette, Lord Magoichi, etiquette." :"...Still, one glare from a girl stopped my trigger finger... Now that's some pressure your everyday warrior can't hope to pull off. The best dancer in the nation... yeah, I can see that now." ::~~Magoichi and Okuni; Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 *"This battlefield is full of handsome men... Let's see if this one can fight!" :"I-I... You think I'm handsome...?" :"Oh, don't you look at me with those puppy dog eyes... I'll lose the will to hurt you!" ::~~''Okuni and Zhao Yun; Warriors Orochi'' *"All right then, time to gather up some more charitable donations." :"...Okuni, what do you do with all that money?" ::~~''Okuni and Xiao Qiao; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Your dancing is so elegant and cheerful, Lady Okuni. It is as though the entire world is filled with joy for you." :"If only that were the case. Since it is not, that is exactly why my dance must be full of joy." ::~~Diaochan and Okuni; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Well, aren't you just adorable! I think I've fallen in love at first sight. I have to take you back home with me straight away. Lord Yoshitsune, won't you come with me to Izumo?" :"W-Wait just a minute. I have a duty to bring ruin to the house of the Taira and rebuild the house of the Minamoto. I cannot be distracted by personal desire." :"Personal desire...? There are some things a man just has to do. Do you really like work and duty so much? There are some things, like love, that just sneak up on you. No one can escape. No matter what you do, your soul is destined to be spirited away." :"P-Please, slow down. You can't force me like this. If I were to pursue love, I would like to do it on my own terms." :"Oh, how adorable. Then go on, Lord Yoshitsune, seduce me. Please, go ahead, right now." :"Huh...? Uh? You want me to... seduce you?! Huh? Huh? I mean... Huh?! I couldn't...! ...Um. Ahem. O-O-Okuni... M-My..." :"I'll be waiting. You just take your time. Hehehe..." ::~~Okuni and Yoshitsune; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Casts her umbrella towards to the enemy. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Kicks her enemy into the air, attacks three times and rotates them on the top of her umbrella. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Taunts the enemy, the aura she creates around herself then hits the enemy. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Rotates the enemy on the top of her umbrella and then casts her umbrella to spin around her. : , , , , , , , : Attacks three times and spins before pushing the enemy away. :Running + : : , : Uses her umbrella to float across the battlefield. : , : Jumps down to create a shockwave. : , : Jumps and strikes. : : Stands still to cast her umbrella to spin around her. Mounted Moveset : , : Several hard swings that launch enemies into the air. : , , : Another hard swing which stuns enemies. : , , , : Throws her umbrella around the horse, hitting enemies a short distance away from her. : , , , , , , , : Swings her weapon back and forth and ends with her holding it straight out and opening and closing her umbrella several times. : : Swings rapidly towards the right and finishes with a downward swing. Samurai Warriors 2 Moveset remains relatively the same except the damaging aura at the end of her C3 is omitted. Like the rest of the cast, her horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by her horse. She gains a Level 3 Musou, R1 skills, and a new charge attack in the Xtreme Legends expansion. : , , , ( ), ( ): Opens umbrella to dizzy enemies, spins and then opens her umbrella and flips with the umbrella top on the ground emitting a tornado. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Shoots three fireballs at the same time which spread out. : : Her musou actions remain the same. During the level 3 versions, various auras will emit around her, buffing nearby allies. :R1 + : Increases the abilities of allies. :R1 + : Taunts enemies, lowers enemies's defense but raises their attack. :Personal Skill: (Recoil) Counters indirect attacks when guarding. ;Warriors Orochi No C5 or Level 3 Musou. She has two new R1 abilities. :R1: Increases Okuni's attack power. Can also be transferred to other party members by switching out. The duration of this skill has been increased in Warriors Orochi 2. :R1 (counter): Pushes enemies away with only one hand. Its range is small compared to most counters, but any foe touched by this attack will be knocked off a considerable distance. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Uses weapon to send out a mighty gust of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Conjures twister by immediately opening umbrella. :Triple Attack 3: Creates a giant tornado while spinning around gracefully. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps relatively the same moveset with the following additions: : (Ultimate/Kaiden): She throws her parasol in the air, which unleashes a powerful wind knocking back and/or killing enemies :Spirit Cancel: Opens her umbrella pushing the enemies forward. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Unleashes a tornado moving at a short distance. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Uses umbrella to descend slowly while regenerating health. Effects last until Okuni comes in contact with the ground. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Keeps her moveset the same with the following changes: : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : : Finisher changes to her spinning her umbrella to unleash three damaging peach petals whirlwind :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : Drive forward to strike the enemies : , : Charge her umbrella to strike the enemies. : , , : Charge her umbrella to strike the enemies : , , , : Charge her umbrella to strike the enemies. : , , , , : Charge her umbrella to strike the enemies. : , , , , , : Opens her umbrella to float then shock the ground. : , , , , , : Fighting Style Okuni's moveset resembles the dances usually performed on hanamichi stages. In the Samurai Warriors series, she can use her umbrella to float across the battlefield each time she jumps. This unique ability of hers has been omitted in the Warriors Orochi series so far. She has deceptively decent reach and relatively good coverage in almost all attack directions. Offsetting this however, is her low attack strength and peculiar Musou attack- this is arguably one of the harder ones to use properly due to its stationary position and very specific hit box (as only contacting the umbrella itself will cause damage). Her attacks are also slightly delayed as she has to open and close her umbrella each time she hits. When dealing with enemy officers in difficult battles, it's best to find an opening in their guarding stances by having Okuni circle around them with her full attack string. Also, her Musou is more convenient as a mode of invincibility rather than a form of offense. Weapons :See also: Okuni/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Tenshō-Jingo Conflict - Recapture Numata Historical Information Izumo no Okuni was born near a shrine in Izumo and was daughter to a blacksmith named Nakamura Sanemon. She became a priestess there and, as part of her duties to help support the shrine, she was often sent to Kyōto to perform dances and collect alms. While performing there, she became widely known for her sensuous nembutsu dance and various humorous skits involving lovers spats. The Tamoniniki writes that she was performing as early as eight or eleven years old in 1582. Various other accounts also confirm her presence at Kyōto though they each state different years and dances that she could have performed. Around 1603, Okuni began to entertain on the dry riverbanks of Kamo river where she exclusively gathered female outcasts and prostitutes and taught them dancing, acting and singing to help form her trope. Their early performances consisted of the ladies reacting to Okuni dressing and acting as a men thus earning her the name, woman kabuki, due to her eccentricity and social daring. Many others, particularly brothels, emulated these shows to amuse wealthy clients and to gain marketable prostitutes. She later gained sponsoring from Nakoya Sansaburō who helped her to develop kabuki into a more sophisticated art form and also said to be Okuni's lover, though they did not marry. After his death she continued without him, continuing to merge the drama with music and dance. Eventually, her fame and that of her kabuki troupe spread throughout Japan. After she established kabuki in 1607, records of her performances dwindled and she disappeared from the public eye. A rumor says that she appeared once more to dance at the imperial palace with her team in 1612. Her death year has been speculated to be either 1613, 1644, or 1658. Others suggest that she spent the rest of her years at Izumo or Kyōto as a nun since a large grave marker was supposedly made near a shrine in the area. In 1629, the Tokugawa shogunate forbade women from performing kabuki due to public moral protests. It was eventually ruled that only older men were allowed to perform in theaters. Gallery Trivia *In Sengoku Angelique, Okuni is a title once used by Sara and inherited by Mel. His full name is "Izumo Mel Okuni". *Episode 9 of the TV anime Genshiken Nidaime has one of the characters cosplay as the Samurai Warriors 3 version of Okuni. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Uncharted Waters Characters